Coating photoresist is an important step in a photolithograph process, which requires high precision of a coating apparatus, and the evenness of a machine table of the linear coating apparatus will directly influence the coating effect of the photoresist. If there are impurities on the machine table, a saddleback will occur on a substrate when it is placed on the machine table, resulting in an uneven surface on the substrate, causing non-uniform coating upon coating, causing various defects or poor quality in the product, or even interrupting the coating, breaking the glass or damaging the coating apparatus when the impurities are relative large, which will severely affect product yield and stability of the apparatus.
There is not any device for cleaning a linear coating machine table in current coating apparatuses, only after the product defects are found, or an alarm is raised and the apparatus is shut down, an operator enters the coating apparatus and cleans the linear coating machine table manually by means of cleaning cloth or a sticky roller. With the above cleaning tool, not only the cleaning effect is limited, but also the efficiency is low.